The Grey Between Black and White
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: This a Black Butler fanfiction based off a long rp. Me and another person who might get a fanficotn account are writing. Shout out to everyone who is part of our rp group! Ash is not evil and Angela is his sister. This starts out at the climax of S1. The ending will take a different route. Leading to a very exciting path of events. Including drama, action, comedy, feels, and ships.
1. Chapter 1

Ash walked towards the Queen's bedroom. He was tired of this, everything she made him do. He was tired of her making The Earl of Phantomhive do her dirty work as well. He had just set flames upon London. When he was a child his sister Angela told him that burning down evil was necessary. When he started working for the Queen he had to put on an act where he believed in this. He did this to cover up for the Queen. But now he was done. He walked into the Queen's bedroom. He walked into the Queen's bedroom.

"I'm tired if this Your Majes.. No you don't deserve to be called that!" Ash yelled. He walked over to the Queen and pointed his sword at her chest.

"Ash, put the sword down." Said the Queen.

"No." Ash told.

"This is an order." Said the Queen.

"NO!" Screamed Ash.

"Put the sword down! Go and watch as your fire destroys this city! Watch as it disappears! After that we shall burn more cities! We shall purify the world!" Yelled the Queen. Ash put on an angry look. He growled and stuck his sword in the Queen's chest. The Queen's eyes widened as she fell to the floor screaming. She died and her evil would no longer be part of this world, making it unclean. Ash walked outside to check on London.

"I hope nothing too horrible" Ash said to himself.  
Ash stood on top of the bridge watching the 'Holy Flame' engulf the city

"This is wrong..." he thought to himself. He frowned as he heard terrified screams from below, then the sound of a Reaper's death scythe and then saw the bright light of the deceased's soul. Ash turned away, swallowing hard. He wanted to stop it but he didn't know how to, he was frozen in fear and shock. He couldn't just melt it away. He sighed as light tears rolled down his cheeks, not noticing or caring that the demon was sneaking up behind him. Ash looked up at the night sky, sparks from the fire where swirling around in the air.

"Forgive me." he whispered. Sebastian walked closer to Ash.

"Why should I forgive you? Besides after I kill you I get to eat my Young Master's soul." Sebastian said grinning a devilish smile. A shiver ran down the angel's spine as he turned to face Sebastian.

"Who said I was talking to you?" The angel said with a sad look on his face.

'"Oh so is this a little prayer to God?" Well get ready to tell him you're coming. Oh, or because of these sins are you going to my king the devil?" Asked Sebastian. Ash glared at Sebastian, gripping the hilt of his sword just in case.

"I would hope not, demon! The angel screamed. The butler ran over to Ash and attacked him. He started to fight him. Ash's eyes widened and he immediately withdrew his sword, blocking Sebastian's attack. Sebastian attacked again. He punched Ash in the face. Ash staggered backwards, growling at the demon before swinging his sword at him. The demon dodged the swing and jumped back.

"Come on, I just want to get this over with." Said Sebastian.

"As do I!" Ash replied, lowering his sword. "You know I was not the one to hurt your master!"

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that." Sebastian took some silverware out of his pocket he threw a knife and fork at Ash. The angel dodged them both.

"It´ll take more than kitchen utensils to kill me. Sebastian frowned. He thought about. He didn't want to do it. But he had to. He took a deep breath and got ready. Sebastian then revealed his demon form. Ash's eyes widened in fear, gasping quietly and taking a step backwards. Sebastian walked closer to Ash. He was now in his demonic form. He looked at the angel with his creepy smile.

"Tell me, if you didn't hurt my master, then who did?" Asked Sebastian. The angel's breath quickened as the demon approached him.

"I- I can't tell you! I swear it wasn't me! Yes, I did this but I was not the one to burn the Phantomhive Estate!" Ash yelled. Sebastian walked closer to Ash.

"Tell me why you did this then." Said Sebastian. He takes a deep breath and looks at you in the eye.

"Sebastian, do you really think I wanted to do this? If I had a choice?" Asked Ash. He looked out over the city, frowning and sighing as he looked back at Sebastian.

"I was ordered to do this, and you know how that works..." Ash told Sebastian.

"I see. I also saw what you did to your Queen." Sebastian replied. Sebastian changed back to his human shape.

"Because of what she made me do! Because of what she makes Ciel do!" He shouted. "Do you think a holy being like me can just stand by and let someone taint this world with impurity? Do you think I can just stand here and watch your master die without doing anything about it?" Ash sighed shakily, growing exhausted, tears welling up. Sebastian's eye

Sebastian's eyes widened. He could see that this angel was not truly evil. He walked over to Ash.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I'll let you go, and I believe that it wasn't you." Said Sebastian. He nodded as he lightly cried. Ash felt a pain in his stomach. There was something he needed to confess.

"Sebastian I- I have to confess something to you. Now is a weird time, but I don't know if I'll see you again after this." Said Ash. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He was a little confused.

"What must you confess?" Ash blushed lightly and wiped his eyes.

"I know you are a demon and I an angel but... " He bit his lip, trying to find the words to say. "I have felt some sort of attraction to you" Yelled Ash. The butler's eyes widened.

"You have feelings for me?!" Sebastian shouted.

He nodded "I do. I love you! "Sebastian got confused. He started blushing. He hadn't been This embarrassed in many years. He jumped off the building and went to help put out the fire. Ash bit his lip, feeling his stomach knot but smiled at the demon's blush. He frowned and watched the demon jump down with a sad smile. He sniffled and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and lowering his head in them as he sobbed quietly. After a few moments he lifted his head, feeling angry and impure. A divine being drove to sin. A loud clap of thunder suddenly heard as the angel's anger increased. Suddenly he let out a loud growl which turned into a scream, lightening flashed and rain poured down from the sky, melting the flames. Ash gasped and looked around. He was very scared of storms. This storm only came because of rage. He frowned at the storm. But then he noticed how the flames were being destroyed by the rain. He put on a soft smile. He was happy. Then another crack on lighting came. He needed to get out of the storm. But where could he go now. He surely wouldn't have been allowed in Heaven after this. He decided something. He quickly flew to where the phantomhive manor used to be. Everyone who lived there was off in London. He sighed and decided to rebuild the manor. He could do it very quickly. Just as fast as Sebastian could. He rebuilt from top to bottom. Everything was the same. He walked inside the new manor. He got changed into dry clothes. It then stopped raining, and the storm came to an end. He stood inside the manor. He was very tired.

"So exhausted…" He said. He then passes out and fell on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

As the rain continued to fall, melting the flames of the fire, Ciel Phantomhive ran up to Sebastian, the servants following close behind. "Sebastian, where's the angel?" The young Earl asked. He found it odd that this storm seemingly came from nowhere. "I'm sorry, young Master. He escaped." Technically he wasn't lying, He left the angel on the bridge knowing that he was innocent and allowed him to escape. Sebastian sighed, hoping Ash was alright and managed to get somewhere safe.

"Master, there is something you need to know."

"Go on..." Ciel said, brushing a wet strand of hair from his eyes.

"It was not Ash who burned your Manor or even started this. He was acting on someone else's orders." The Earl's eyes widened, shocked that someone would force an Angel to do such a thing as well as feeling a small amount of pity for him.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Most likely Angela." Said Sebastian "We should talk more tomorrow. We should head back home." Said Sebastian. The Phantomhive household got in a carriage to return to the manor. Ciel thought about it. He thought previous that Ash and Angela could be the same person. But now he thought differently. They had to be related,they were probably brother and sister. They were heading back to what they thought would be rubble. As far as they knew the manor was still burned down to the ground, but if that was the case then Sebastian could surely fix up a new manor with the snap of his fingers.

"That really was horrible, yes it was" said Mey Rin. Sebastian looked back at the girl. He frowned.

"Yes it was indeed" he said. In the very back of the carriage was Finny. What you may not know was that Finny was one of the most emotionally scarred by that night. His pet and best friend Pluto was the one to put flames upon London. Due to this the phantomhive servants had to kill Pluto. It was one of Finny's rocks that had actually killed the demon hound. Finny was sitting in the back of the carriage, frowning. He had light tears in his eyes. He didn't anyone to see that he was sad. After going through the woods a little longer they arrived at the manor. All their eyes widened.

"What the hell!?" Shouted Bard.

"Who did this!?" Questioned Ciel. They ran into the manor, Sebastian taking the lead. Inside they saw Ash on the floor. Sebastian walked up to the unconscious angel. He looked down at him. What would Ciel tell him to do?

"Sebastian take him to a guest room. We can question him later. Maybe ask him, if it was him who did this?" Said Ciel. Sebastian looked at Ciel.

He responded with usual "Yes my Lord." Sebastian carefully scooped Ash up into his arms. A small blush appeared on his face as he looked down at him. He looked so innocent. Making his way upstairs, he took Ash to a guest room which happened to be next door to his own bedroom. "You'll be safe here, Ash". He said softly, placing the angel down on the bed and covering him up with the bedsheets. He closed the door and sat by Ash. He smiled as he saw a peaceful Ash looked in his sleep. The angel's eyes started to open. Ash awoken to see the butler sitting next to him.

"S Sebastian." Said Ash. Sebastian smiled at Ash.

"Yes, it's me Ash" said Sebastian. Ash looked at Sebastian as he sat there. He looked around the room and then back at the crow.

"Do you like it?" Asked Ash.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and questioned Ash. "The manor? Was is you who rebuilt it?" Ash nodded and smiled.

"Then yes I do like it. I'm sure the Young Master appreciates it as well. Well it's getting late. You can stay here for the night. I'll check on you in the morning." Said Sebastian. Ash nodded. Sebastian left the room. Ash frowned and sighed. He still felt guilty for what he did.

The next morning everything went as it usually did. Sebastian walked into Ciel's room to wake him up. He shook his Young Master to get him to wake up. He then walked over to a cart where he had tea. Ciel woke up. He yawned and sat up. Sebastian the poured a cup of tea.

"Earl Grey Tea, Young Master" Sebastian said handing Ciel the tea. Ciel took it and took a sip.

"Thank you" the boy said.

"It seems that the London fire is what everyone is talking about" said Sebastian.

"As expected" said Ciel. Ciel then got dressed and went downstairs. He sat at the dining room table. He made breakfast for everyone in the manor. He put Ciel's plate in front of him. He then gave everyone else in the manor their plates. Sebastian then looked at a letter that came in the mail.

"Young Master it seems you have been invited to a party at the Trancy Manor. Me and the other servants are invited too.

"The Earl Trancy hhmm. Okay we'll go." Said CIel. Sebastian then nodded and took his Ash's plate. He walked to the room Ash was staying in and knocked.

"May I come in?" Asked Sebastian.

The angel was in the middle of dressing. His eyes widened at the voice and he hurriedly put a clean shirt over his head, having already slipped on his trousers.

"Um, yes. C-Come in!" He answered, fastening the cravat around his neck and sitting down onto the bed as he put another purple waistcoat on. Sebastian smiled as he entered the room, pleased to see Ash was awake and in fresh clothes.

"I've made you breakfast". Ash smiled back at him. "Thank you, Sebastian." He took the tray of food from the Butler and looked back at him with a look of suspicion.

Sebastian sighed "Ash, it's not poisoned or anything." This was true, he had no reason to harm the angel and deep down inside, Sebastian began to feel something close to affection for him. He sat next to Ash as the angel began to eat.

"Did you sleep well?"  
Ash nodded. "I did, thank you". The demon butler felt warm inside, was he starting to realize his feelings for him?  
The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, Sebastian glancing at the angel every so often. 'Damn he was beautiful. The way he carefully eats, the noble air that surrounded him, the way he looked when he had his head down" Sebastian gave a small gasp when he felt his heart flutter and his cheeks becoming red.

"Uh, I- I have to attend to the young master. Feel free to come down when you are done here."

He smiled and stood up, ready to leave. Ash looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, I shall do."


End file.
